Un Poema De Fuego Y Espadas
by Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen
Summary: Hace años antes de la Gran Guerra Santa, nacido de las cenizas de un viejo imperio, existió el reino de Balaur. Los Jinetes de Dragón del reino de Balaur fueron temidos guerreros que, aunque pocos lo saben, desarrollaron un papel importante en las guerras santas. Esta es la historia de Hyoudou Issei I, el Emperador Rojo, último rey y jinete de dragón que concluyó la guerra santa.
1. Venelana I

**Venelana I**

La paz es una cosa frágil, frecuentemente quebrada con facilidad.

Esta era una lección que ella había aprendido desde hace mucho antes de que aquella contienda explotara delante de ella en ese momento.

―Pero, Madre, ¡ella es horrible!

―¡Tú eres la horrible!

Venelana suspiró fuertemente al escuchar a sus hijas pelear. Ellas le seguían como si fueran dos patitos, ambas obviamente infelices por cómo ella estaba manejando su reciente disputa. Eso no podía ser por más que ella quisiera en esos momentos forzarlas a las dos a sentarse para que se comportaran, porque había cosas más importantes a las que atender.

―¡Decidle que se comporte!

―¡Decidle que no apeste!

―¡Akeno! ¡Rias! ¡Callaos la boca! ―Venelana se lanzó a tomar la mano de su hija de siete años antes de hacerlo con la hermana adoptiva de ocho―. Akeno, vas a tener nueve en unos meses. Espero que actúes como tal.

―Pero, Madre…

―Vas a tomar a Rias, y juntas iréis a cuidar a vuestro pequeño sobrino. ―Venelana dejó de juntar con fuerza las manos de las niñas―. Iréis y cuidareis a Millicas, justo como vuestro tío Edward y yo cuidamos a vuestro hermano Sirzechs. Nosotros nunca hubiéramos peleado, así como vosotras dos y deberíais estar ambas avergonzadas. Son hermanas y jóvenes señoritas después de todo.

―Una joven señorita no hubiera arruinado mi muñeca. ―Akeno puso mala cara y Rias golpeó el piso en respuesta.

―¡No fue mi intención hacerlo!

―Parad en este momento ―advirtió Venelana―. Debo ir a ver a vuestro padre y a menos que queráis que él os enseñe buenos modales, haréis lo que os diga yo. Entendéis.

Era una amenaza vacía, pero dio frutos. Akeno llevó a Rias hacia el corredor, sosteniendo su mano, y Venelana las observaba el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que ninguna de las dos intentase golpear a la otra. Ella no tenía intenciones de molestar a Zeoticus con tales trivialidades, mucho menos cuando él ha estado intranquilo en el patio trasero.

Ella había estado regañando a las niñas por armas un lío en el Gran Salón cuando vio a Grayfia Lucifuge ir al lado de su esposo en lo que él comía con algunos de sus guardias. Palabras fueron intercambiadas entre los dos y una oscura expresión nubló el rostro de Zeoticus.

Zeoticus se percató de que ella le observaba y pidió disculpas al retirarse abruptamente, con Grayfia a su lado, ambos dirigiéndose a la Gran Biblioteca. Ella imaginó que se habían dirigido hacia su oficina y fue ahí a donde lo buscó.

―Vena…

Zeoticus se giró y por un breve momento su cara de preocupación se relajó un poco. Le enternecía el corazón saber que su solemne señor aún se redita en estos tiempos sólo por ella. Alguna vez, hace muchos años, ella tontamente creyó que era una desafortunada por haberse casado con aquel hombre. No fue mucho tiempo después, que ella pudo ver a través de su frío y duro exterior para encontrar a un hombre cariñoso y tierno dentro.

Aún así, el momento de debilidad pasó rápidamente y su rostro se volvió hielo otra vez. Ella vio el pergamino en sus manos y pensó que debía de venir de algún familiar. Un vistazo veloz a la sirvienta y ella pudo ver a la mujer acariciándose el mentón, como normalmente hace cuando estaba nerviosa.

―No era mi intención interrumpir, pero te vi allá abajo y me preocupé…

―No estas interrumpiendo, el Castillo es tanto tu hogar como mío ―Zeoticus le entregó el pergamino a la sirvienta―. Y este asunto nos concierne a los dos.

_Alas negras, palabras negras. Este mensajero otorga lamentables noticias._

―¿Serán noticias de Sirzechs? ¿Habrá sucedido algo…?

―No. No es sobre Sirzechs. ―Zeoticus dijo fríamente y Venelana maldecía su estupidez a la hora de interpretar la situación.

Frecuentemente eran las noticias de su antiguo heredero que volvían a su esposo en un hombre lleno de pésimas emociones. Aún así, cualquier intento que ella hacia por confortar a Zeoticus sólo causaba que él la alejara de ella.

Siempre era mejor dejar que él se abriera a ella.

―El arcángel Miguel ha enviado un mensaje desde la Ciudad de Plata, mi señora. ―La sirvienta acabó con el incomodo silencio y Venelana sintió cómo su corazón dejó de latir un segundo.

―¿Es acaso Edward? ¿O será Sairaorg?

―Ambos, su hermano y sobrino está sanos hasta donde sabemos. Al igual que el hermano del señor Zeoticus.

"_Iker, ¿cómo no fui capaz de preguntar por su hermano? Que egoísta de mi parte."_

El hermano de Zeoticus era un rehén en la Ciudad de Plata de igual manera que su familia, aunque Iker estaba en una posición política más precaria que la del hermano y sobrino de Venelana, un pensamiento que normalmente aumentaba la preocupación de su esposo. Lejos de la sede y los banderizos de su familia, Iker poseía nula protección, cuando Edward sólo estaba a una semana de distancia a caballo de llegar a la Gruta Dimensional y de su padre, siéndosele frecuentemente permitido ir a visitarlo, mientras que Sairaorg, disfrutaba de cierta seguridad de la influencia del arcángel Miguel con su nuevo puesto prominente en el Cielo.

"_Es triste que ser uno de los prisioneros de uno de los líderes de alguna facción sea una posición para envidiar."_

―Iker ha dejado la Ciudad de Plata. ―Zeoticus se acercó a ella, tomando sus pequeñas manos con las suyas, como si sintiera su pena―. Él está dirigiéndose al Puerto Gremory mientras hablamos y viene para acá, al Castillo.

―¿Él ha sido liberado? ―Venelana sonrió ampliamente―. Oh, Zeo, ¡qué increíble!

Ha sido casi tres años desde que su hermano político se le había permitido venir a visitar su hogar. Probablemente diez años desde que se fue al Cielo como un rehén para asegurar que Zeoticus se mantuviera de lado de la paz del mundo.

Su corazón se entumeció cuando Zeoticus negó con la cabeza.

―Él no ha sido liberado… sólo le han dado pase para venir al inframundo. El arcángel ordenó que Iker sirviera como una escolta hasta nuestras tierras. Él estará regresando a la Ciudad de Plata después de completar su tarea.

―Una escolta muy prominente, ciertamente. ¿Quién es tan importante que el arcángel Miguel haya escogido a tu hermano para irse lejos de la Ciudad?

―El arcángel ha solicitado al clan Gremory que extienda su cortesía al grupo que envía al inframundo. ―Las palabras de la sirvienta no lograron hacer que Venelana apartara la vista del rostro preocupado de Zeoticus―. Él escribe que es esperado del señor Zeoticus que reciba a alguien importante para él dentro de los muros del territorio Gremory, como señar de lealtad-…

―Él tomó a alguien importante de nosotros como muestra de lealtad ―Venelana la interrumpió, a lo mejor más brusca de lo que habría querido, pero el arcángel Miguel y sus demandas habían dejado un amargo sabor en su boca―. Y obviamente recibiríamos a Iker aquí. Esta es su casa.

―No a Iker, mi amor ―Zeoticus dijo suavemente, dándole a sus manos un pequeño apretón―. El Príncipe Dragón. Ese es a quien recibiremos, ese es a quien Iker está trayendo al inframundo.

―¿El Príncipe Hyoudou Issei?

Zeoticus asintió.

―Él viene hacia el Castillo aquí en nuestras tierras. El hijo de los jinetes de dragón… viene hacia acá.

El hijo primogénito de Hyoudou Ujio era también uno de los infames Jinetes de Dragón. El niño a quien Zeoticus respetaba, y un bebé al que el mundo entero le echaba encima el peso de los conflictos en varias facciones. Hyoudou Issei era de la misma edad que su hijo Sirzechs, aún así ella nunca le había echado el ojo encima al niño. Ella sólo lo conocía de las palabras que llegaban del distante mundo conflictivo, y de lo que Iker les decía de sus muy raras visitas.

―Él es más un humano que un dragón ―Iker había dicho alguna noche, atisbado de vino como para hablarle libremente ante ella―. Pero sigue siendo un dragón… un puto jinete de dragón… no importa lo que alguien diga.

Zeoticus parecía ganar una adusta satisfacción en el momento. Zeoticus había sólo conocido al Príncipe Issei por un corto momento, cuando era un bebé, pero mientras hablaba del príncipe, Venelana solía sentir los pensamientos desviados de su esposo hacia el bienestar del niño.

"_Y el deseo que jamás pudo cumplir."_

―Un caballero de la Guardia Dragón los acompaña ―Zeoticus rompió sus pensamientos―. Y deberíamos esperar un número considerable de guardias con ellos.

―Era lo que me imaginaba ―Ella se decidió a alcanzar el rostro de su esposo con la mano―. Yo nunca creía que Miguel era capaz de tales acciones. El permitir que Iker venga a casa es una cosa, pero dejar que un príncipe viaje tan lejos de casa… me sorprendería si no tuvieran un pequeño ejército a sus espaldas para la visita.

―No es una visita ―Zeoticus concluyó―. Iker tendrá que irse para la Ciudad otra vez, aún así Issei se quedará aquí. Se espera a que se vuelva mi discípulo.


	2. Venelana II

**Venelana II  
**

Ella se quedó sin habla.

El volver a un príncipe en su discípulo era uno de los mayores honores, aunque todos sabían que la relación entre el inframundo y el cielo estaba más que estresada. El inframundo estaba en paz y parte de éste como sus señores estaban más que felices de doblegarse ante las noticias de la muerte del abuelo de Issei, asesinado por hombres que buscaban el bien común en el mundo. Paz para los ángeles, los caídos y demonios, llegó cuando el rey que buscaba el inicio de una guerra había muerto.

Aún así la malasangre entre Miguel y Zeoticus estaba más que arraigada, que Venelana no podía imaginarse al arcángel el darle tal oferta. Siendo que Miguel había sido uno de los arcángeles más prominentes a la guerra, un incitador que quería retar al mismo Lucifer había razones suficientes para su esposo de odiar a aquel arcángel.

_"Y Miguel lo incitó aún más"_, ella pensó._ "No es como que él lo vaya a admitir."_

Al mirar a los ojos de Zeoticus, estos desprendían algo diferente de igual manera. Él estaba inquieto, tal vez preocupado. Que el príncipe estuviera lejos de su familia y de la protección de los ángeles era algo que Zeoticus había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora actuaba como si eso fuera una carga demasiado grande para él.

―¿Estás seguro de que éstas son buenas noticias? ―Ella preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de su rostro preocupado con los dedos―. Nunca te gustó la idea de que el hijo del rey dragón viviera en la Ciudad. No con todos esos ángeles y arcángeles. Querías traerlo aquí luego de que su madre muriera, ¿no es así…?

―Y Miguel lo prohibió. Que alguien maldiga a ese sujeto ―Zeoticus apenas contenía su ira―. Kyoko me hizo prometer que protegiera al niño con su último aliento. Juré ante amigos y enemigos por igual, y aún así tuve que entregar al niño al hombre que ha estado causando conflictos por todo el mundo.

―El haber hecho lo contrario hubiera sido estúpido, mi señor ―comentó Grayfia gravemente―. El Príncipe Issei es el hijo del rey dragón, uno de los humanos más poderosos del mundo, y a pesar de aquellos que conspiran contra él, el arcángel Miguel es uno de los que pueden mantener seguro al niño. A tan tierna edad, el lugar del niño debía ser uno tranquilo. Tampoco es como que usted pudiera ir a la Ciudad de Plata, su deber es con su casa aquí en el inframundo.

_"Él no sólo habla del Castillo. Él habla acerca de mí." _Pensó Venelana. _"De un antaño donde Sirzechs era apenas un bebé en mis brazos y yo esperaba por el retorno de mi esposo en un castillo desconocido."_

―Las cosas que sé. Eso no cambia el hecho que por diez años he fallado en cumplir con mi promesa.

―Iker juró hacer lo que tú no podías, Zeo ―Ella le recordó con cariño―. Como lo hizo Baraquiel, el padre de Akeno. Dos hombres que difícilmente podrás reemplazar.

En ese momento Zeoticus y la sirvienta compartieron un semblante más oscuro de lo que ella esperaba. La sirvienta jaló su collar y bajó la mirada al suelo.

―Mi señora, el señor Baraquiel ha caído.

―Muerto. ―corrigió Zeoticus, negando con la cabeza―. Fue asesinado.

Venelana estaba sorprendida. Ella a muy duras penas conocía al hombre, pero su reputación aquí en el Castillo lo hacía ver como a un buen hombre. Él había prestado su servicio a la casa Gremory y, más importante, era un amigo personal de su esposo.

―Zeo… oh, Zeo, lo lamento. ―Venelana fue a su lado y tomó su mano―. Desearía haberlo conocido mejor, hablabas tan bien de él. ¿Qué sucedió?

―El arcángel Miguel habla de un incidente cerca de la Gruta Dimensional ―la sirvienta respondió antes de que Zeoticus alzara la mano.

―Habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso más adelante. Luego de que hable con Shuri y Akeno. Grayfia, deberías preparar un pergamino para el familiar ahora. Necesito un tiempo a solas con mi esposa.

La sirvienta inclinó su cabeza con educación antes de retirarse del lugar. Cuando se quedaron solos, Zeoticus jaló la mano de ella hacia sus labios y plantó un suave y dulce beso sobre ésta.

―Lo lamento, Vena ―respondió.

―No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Conmigo o con alguien.

―¿No lo hay? ―Zeoticus alejó su mirada de ella y la dirigió hacia el pergamino en su mano. Un momento después la apretujó y la tiró lejos―. Un hombre ha muerto por realizar un deber que me correspondía a mí. ¿Cómo le voy a escribir a Shuri que su exesposo murió sin aclarar nada? Tengo que decirle a Azazel que perdió a un hermano, y a Akeno que perdió a su padre. ¿No debería disculparme a ellos por haberles arrebatado los últimos diez años con Baraquiel por mi causa?

―Deberías actuar cómo solías decirle a Lord Phenex que actuara en una situación así. Ellos servían a su amigo, poniendo su vida en juego como se esperaría de ellos.

―¿Qué hay de la disculpa hacia Phenex? Un hombre al que solía llamar hermano, que sigue con esa llama de vengar a los que han caído injustamente por los deseos de los ángeles mientras yo me arrodillo ante ellos.

―¡No deberías hablar así! ―Su voz era más destrozada por la súplica―. Aquel hombre a un mundo de distancia y ha renunciado a todo en nombre de la venganza, incluso a su familia. Tú eres así de egoísta.

A pesar de lo que sentía contra los ángeles del cielo, el hecho de que todos aún tuvieran sus cabezas era un milagro; porque Miguel podría destruir las casas que se alzaran en contra de su padre. Aún así, él se contentó con los que se doblegaban y los prisioneros en lugar de las cabezas cercenadas y los castillos en llamas. Zeoticus y su padre habían aceptado la paz, rechazando la guerra que Lord Phenex buscaba. Cual sea la razón de doblar la rodilla ante Miguel o el aceptar el hecho de que Kyoko había muerto por salvar a su hijo, Venelana no sabía cuál era la que impulsaba la ira de Zeoticus aún más.

En vez de eso, Lord Phenex detestó a todos aquellos que hincaron la rodilla. Él había dejado de estar al lado de Zeoticus y luego a los setenta y dos pilares demoniacos, para buscar refugio con los rebeldes en el mundo humano. Ahora, él perseguía a la guerra en compañía de los Demonios Renegados, combatiendo y apilando tantos muertos como se le posible, todo mientras juraba al mundo que él sería el que regresaría al inframundo su antigua gloria.

_"Y nadie puede escuchar a Zeoticus expresar tal simpatía con semejante hombre."_

Ella abrazó a su esposo y se recargó sobre su pecho dejando que su mejilla descansará en su hombro.

―A los niños entonces y a ti… les debo una disculpa, al menos. ―Zeoticus susurró y detuvo su intento de protesta―. Que Issei venga para acá es algo que había querido por un tiempo. Finalmente puedo cumplir mi promesa con Kyoko, pero conllevará riesgos.

A ella no le gustó el tono. Por más que Venelana quisiera agradecer al cruel tiempo por permitirle a Zeoticus encontrar la paz en la cuestión del jinete de dragón, ella conocía poco al niño.

_"No lo conozco ni un poco como para desear poner en peligro a mis niños por él."_

_"Zeoticus nunca dejaría que algo los amenazara." _Se recordó a sí misma. _"Nunca."_

―¿Qué pasó en las uniones? ¿En la Gruta Dimensional?

―El familiar reveló muy poco en verdad. Sólo que Baraquiel murió protegiendo a Issei. Miguel desea mantenerlo aquí ahora, por su propia seguridad. ―Zeoticus entonces entrecruzó miradas con Venelana. Sus ojos no suplicaban, como tampoco poseían aquel frío sin emoción. Su mirada lucía similar a la del Lord de la casa Gremory cuando solía tomar una dura decisión―. No puedo renunciar a esto, Vena… No lo haré. Me disculpo por cualquier preocupación que te haya causado.

Venelana no dijo nada, aceptando su disculpa, dando su confianza a su esposo. Venelana se había casado con él en lugar de otro señor demonio, y por un tiempo ella infantilmente se decepcionó del más pequeño, menos atractivo de los señores demonios que sería su esposo, pero con los años ella aprendió a atesorarlo más que a nadie. Ella entendió que Zeoticus Gremory era el tipo de hombre que pondría primero a su familia antes que cualquier deseo egoísta y ella lo amó completamente por eso. Sí el hubiese sido otro tipo de hombre, ella se imaginaba ya en el exilio como Lord Phenex.

O muertos.

Aún así, sus preocupaciones comenzaron a desaparecer al abrazarse el uno con el otro. Algo había sucedido en la Ciudad de Plata que puso al joven príncipe en peligro.

_"¿Qué pasaría si eso lo sigue hasta aquí?" _Las palabras de Iker volvían a atormentar sus pensamientos. _"Él es un jinete de dragón."_

_"Exactamente como Aidan, exactamente como Ujio."_

_"Y los dragones son bestias de muerte y destrucción."_


End file.
